


Stalker Wolves and Alpha Mates

by kitausu



Series: Stalker Wolves [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knew what being followed felt like, he could even distinguish the level of ‘oh shit’ he should feel based on his super awesome skills that Deaton taught him. There was a level one, aka, Derek is behind me, most likely horny, and I’m about to get laid or even Scott is trying to sneak up on me to steal my food. Then there is a ten which is somewhere around, Angry Alpha from other pack wants to get at Derek so he is following the Alpha Mate to possibly kidnap him and eat him in a very little red riding hood style. Yeah…10 was very much not fun.</p><p>He was currently at a three when he heard the not nearly as quiet as they thought it was whisper behind him, “Do you think he would let me borrow one of his jackets?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalker Wolves and Alpha Mates

Stiles knew what being followed felt like, he could even distinguish the level of ‘oh shit’ he should feel based on his super awesome skills that Deaton taught him. There was a level one, aka, _Derek is behind me, most likely horny, and I’m about to get laid_ or even _Scott is trying to sneak up on me to steal my food_. Then there is a ten which is somewhere around, _Angry Alpha from other pack wants to get at Derek so he is following the Alpha Mate to possibly kidnap him and eat him in a very little red riding hood style._ Yeah…10 was very much not fun.

He was currently at a three when he heard the not nearly as quiet as they thought it was whisper behind him, “Do you think he would let me borrow one of his jackets?”

Which, while flattering, was a little bizarre and not exactly a normal reason for someone to follow someone else around campus.

“Only if I get his shirt…we can each have a sock.” Replied a second much deeper voice from a man who sounded suspiciously like he wanted to strip him down and what…smell him?

Why would they want to _smell him_ …smell him… _holy fuck._ These two idiots had been following him around all day, and while he hadn’t actually seen them, he had heard them, felt their presence, and he wanted to kick himself for not figuring it out sooner. Without even thinking about it Stiles reached up and started to unbutton his shirt.

“Come here, you stupid idiots.” He grumbled, not bothering to raise his voice because he knew they were listening.

He shrugged the plaid button down off of his shoulders and thrust it behind him at the invisible wolf stalkers. After a few minutes of just waving his hand around without any reaction he finally turned to see what the hell was going on. To be honest, the laugh bust out without any sort of warning. One of the wolves was about Stiles’ size, maybe even smaller, and the other was definitely bigger than Derek, though something in his eyes clearly marked him as a beta.

“What? You wanted the shirt right?” Stiles questioned, flailing his arm around so that the shirt snapped in the air.

“You’re just giving it to us?” the smaller one edged closer, reaching for it hesitantly, before snatching it close in one quick move.

“Well no, you can borrow it. I definitely want it back though, it’s kind of my favourite. Though Lydia would say all of my shirts look the same and they should all burn, but that is COMPLETELY beside the point.” Stiles rambled, already moving to pull the wife beater over his head to hand to the other wolf.

“What are your names anyway? I’m Stiles. And since you’ve probably already figured out I’m an Alpha’s mate judging by all the sniff sniff going on with my shirts right now, I’m Derek Hale’s mate…if you know who that is. Do you know who that is?” Stiles furrowed his brow when he realized that no, people most likely did not know who Derek was even if he sort of encompassed 99% of Stiles’ life.

“We’ve heard of the Hale pack. Thought some hunter had wiped the whole pack out.” The larger wolf mumbled, his nose still firmly buried in the neck of Stiles’ undershirt.

“Yeah well, not Derek, and we’ve been building over the past few years. Do you guys want to come back to my apartment? You can sniff my couch or something. Derek was here last week so it should reek of Alpha.” Stiles grinned when both wolves looked up in surprise.

“You don’t mind? Your alpha won’t mind?” the…larger werewolf asked…damn this not knowing names thing was getting old.

Stiles just laughed and turned so he could point at the large mating mark at the junction of his shoulder and neck.

“I’ve been told that a mark like this one is pretty rare, especially between a wolf and human. It’s bigger and deeper than any Derek has seen and our friendly neighborhood wolf hunters have informed me that it should have killed me. Clearly I’m still alive. But one thing it did do was ensure that I’m marked so inherently as Derek’s that it’s pretty impossible for anything to happen with anyone else. I can’t even get it up thinking about anyone that isn’t Derek, let alone with someone else. He knows that very well, so you’re safe.” Stiles gestured to them to get a move on before turning on his heel and marching towards his beautiful jeep.

He didn’t need to turn around to know they were following him. He had seen Scott in this state before, so desperate for an Alpha’s comfort he could barely stand it. He would be incredibly surprised if he didn’t end up with a bed full of werewolves tonight.

“So, what are your names anyway? Still haven’t got to that part yet.” Stiles asked, sliding into the front seat as the two squished in on the other side.

“Ethan.” The smaller wolf mumbled, his entire body leaning involuntarily closer to Stiles until the alpha just huffed and slipped his arm around the other’s shoulder.

“Robb. We’re from the Tyler pack. Our alpha, Maria, gave us permission to go to school here but…” Robb trailed off uncertainly, leaning into the grip Stiles had on the sleeve of his coat.

“But you didn’t realize how hard the transition would be. Trust me, I know. My first year was a nightmare without my pack. I’m pretty sure Scott, that’s my best friend and lead beta, was about to try and kidnap me. But it does get easier okay?” Stiles grinned, watching Ethan and Robb from his peripherals as he navigated the parking lot outside his apartment to find the perfect parking spot for his baby.

“Okay! Here we are, mi casa es su casa, let’s go!” Stiles squeezed both of their shoulders before hoping out the door with a flourish.

He waited until they were both up the stairs and behind him before throwing the door open with a bang, “My neighbors love me if you can’t tell.”

He laughed before letting the smile slide off his face. Robb was staring at the photos on the table by the door, and the frown on Ethan’s face looked carved in stone.

“Why are you being so nice to us?” Ethan asked, refusing to look up from the imaginary spot he had located on the floor, or well, Stiles hoped was imaginary since he had just had the carpet cleaned.

“Why wouldn’t I be nice?” Stiles asked, genuinely confused.

He didn’t feel like he was being exceptionally, out of his way, nice. This was just something you did when people needed you. You just did what you could and hoped it was enough. That’s what his dad had always said, and before him, his mom.

“Most Alphas wouldn’t…” Ethan startled when Robb grabbed him by the forearm and pulled him over to the table without a sound.

Stiles couldn’t help but follow, not exactly sure what they were looking at on the table. There wasn’t exactly the answer to the universe, just photos of the pack, with all the wolves squeezing their eyes shut tight and the humans’ mouths frozen in wide upon smiles.

“That’s my pack.” He smiled and watched in surprise when Robb picked up the photo of him and Derek at their bonding ceremony. Derek was cradling Stiles’ head tenderly, their lips pressed together in a chaste kiss and Derek’s ring clear and shining in the light streaming through the trees.

“Your Alpha?” Ethan took the photo, surprise evident in his eyes as he stared at the picture.

“Yup, bonding ceremony. I was seventeen at the time, my dad was not happy to say the least, but he tried to understand. Anywho, I’m assuming you both are starving, my pack is always hungry. How about hamburgers? I’ll get the meat out to thaw, if you could grab my phone off the table and call ‘Sourwolf’ on speaker, that would be great.” Stiles clapped Robb on the shoulder before walking into the tiny kitchen just a couple feet away.

He already had half the meat thawed before he heard Derek’s voice tiny and distant on the little speaker.

“Hey Little Red, how was class?” Derek asked from the phone on the counter, he could faintly here Isaac’s yelp of _Stiles_ in the background.

“Hey Sourwolf, it was good, I picked up a couple strays today though.” Stiles could already hear the beginnings of a growl through the speaker.

“What exactly do you mean?” Derek rumbled, the playfulness from before having slipped away.

“Ever heard of the Tyler pack? Yeah, I picked up a couple betas who go to school here. They were following me around all day like a couple lost pups, so I’m making them burgers and letting them smell my couch.” Stiles shot them both a cheeky grin when he heard Ethan’s barely muffled yelp of protest.

“ _Stiles,_ you can’t just…you can’t just _pick up_ betas from other packs.” Derek sounded exasperated now, resigned to the fact that this was his mate, and this was his life.

“It isn’t like they are joining the pack or something, I’m just…lending the comforting powers of my Alpha status, right Robb?” Stiles stuck his tongue out at the wolf, his eyes flashing happily.

“They are _there. Now?”_ There was a faint cracking sound as Derek’s grip tightened around the phone.

“Yes sir. My name is Robb and my mate Tyler. Your mate took us in because we were having difficulty adjusting to college life and…and our wolves caught scent of an alpha and we couldn’t help it. Sir.” Robb looked so uncomfortable, his face pinched and stuck somewhere between constipated and dying.

“Robb Tyler? Maria Tyler’s lead beta?” Derek was in full on alpha mode, even through the tiny speakers his voice rang with command.

“Yes sir.” Robb replied, looking every bit like he was about to go find a hole to crawl into.

“Just…try not to eat my mate out of house and home. I’ll be coming up with a couple of my betas in a week to check up on things. If everything isn’t to my satisfaction, there will be consequences.” Derek sounded threatening enough but Stiles just rolled his eyes and laughed.

“Yeah alright Big Bad, we got the message. You’re the Alpha, hear you roar!” Stiles grinned bright and happy before turning back to preparing the burgers at the sink.

There was a long pause, filled by Stiles humming some pop song and the two betas shifting awkwardly in their seats before Derek finally spoke again.

“I love you Little Red.”

“Love you too Sourwolf. I’ll call you later.” Stiles smiled before hitting the end call with his elbow because his hands were still covered in raw meat.

“Your Alpha seems nice.” Ethan smiled, his fingers lacing and unlacing restlessly on the counter before Robb finally reached over and covered them with his own.

“Yeah, he is. So, yes onions or no onions in your burger?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk...there may be more, depending on the reaction this part gets. Tell me what you guys think. 
> 
> xx


End file.
